In construction of walls, doors, glass panels, and the like, it is important to ensure the construction is “plumb” which means perfectly upright. Conventional spirit levels or bubble levels are instruments designed to indicate whether a surface is level or plumb. Different types of spirit levels are used by carpenters, bricklayers, other building trades workers, surveyors, and the like.
With regard to installing walls, doors, panels, etc., it is difficult to measure plumb. One conventional mechanism is to utilize a plumb bob. However, this is not an efficient mechanism. Conventional levels, such as laser devices, are useful for measuring whether a horizontal structure is level, but not with measuring plumb on a vertical structure. Thus, it would be useful to have an extendable plumb/level device to measure plumb associated with walls, doors, panels, etc.
Determining the amount of plumb is of particular importance when installing doors, walls, glass plates, and the like. For example, in one particular application, glass walls are installed to fit within tile walls for bathroom showers. Traditionally, tile walls are rarely installed plumb. Disadvantageously, there does not exist a conventional mechanism to determine the amount of plumb efficiently since these tile walls are a variable distance. For example, a tile wall can extend from a floor to a ceiling for the shower. There are no conventional mechanisms to quickly and accurately measure the plumb associated with the tile wall to ensure the glass wall is cut exactly to form to fit within the tile wall.